1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved timepiece module, also called a watch, or other device having a display. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved electronic timekeeping apparatus which features improved ergonomic and design functionality, namely, a dynamically changing liquid crystal display that allows electronically controlled color change of the liquid crystal display elements, a novel arrangement of timepiece components resulting in a significant reduction the thickness, and an improved numeric display.
2. Description of Prior Art
A wide variety of electronic timepieces utilizing liquid crystal display elements for time indication have been developed with great commercial success. Most of these electronic timepieces indicate the time in the form of numerals or in what is often referred to as a digital time display. More recently, the related art have fashioned liquid crystal displays for electronic watches that represent time in an analog or conventional type form.
Many existing liquid crystal displays used in timepieces utilize conventional twisted-nematic (TN) displays that generally have a black on gray appearance. In addition, polarizing films, both external and reflective, are typically incorporated within such devices which tend to diminish the brightness of the display and limit the viewing angles at which the display are clearly visible. Color appearance of the liquid crystal display is introduced through the use of colored filters, colored background lighting, and the like. However, when the appearance of color is incorporated with such timekeeping devices, the colors are often preselected and static.
The concept of having a color changing LCD is taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,636,185 and 5,995,456 both issued to Brewer et al. on Jun. 3, 1997 and Nov. 30, 1999, respectively. Therein, both disclose having an LCD display incorporated within a watch or other apparel item that can be adapted to provide various colored images on colored backgrounds or alternatively providing a color changing capability that is aesthetically pleasing and fashionable. However, these patents do not teach the technical details on using the new LCD methodologies and solutions to achieve an improved color appearance or expanded color-changing capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,488 issued to Ouderkirk et al. on Oct. 27, 1997 discloses a reflective polarizer display. The particular material is know as a reflective polarizer material and used instead of an absorptive back polarizer in a conventional LCD configuration. However, no teaching is provided for using the material for producing a color changing background for watches or other apparel.
A display device utilizing the reflective polarizer material of the '488 patent is disclosed in EP 0 825 477 A2 published Feb. 2, 1998. FIG. 1 discloses a prior art methodology of using a reflective polarizer in an LCD configuration to produce brighter colors by the inherent nature of the reflective polarizer material is taught. Therein, polarizer 130 is arranged above a twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystal 140, and a light-scattering layer 150, a polarized light separator 160, a coloring layer 170, and a reflecting plate 180 are arranged under TN liquid crystal 140. The polarizer light separator 160 transmits a linearly polarized light component in a direction parallel to the page being incident from the upper side, reflects a linearly polarized light component in a direction perpendicular to the page, and can upwardly emit linearly polarized light parallel to the page in response to light being incident from lower side. When voltage is not applied to liquid crystal 140 in a voltage not applied condition 120, incident light 121 is reflected by the polarized light separator 160 and becomes white emission light 122. In a voltage applied condition 110, incident light 111 is transmitted through polarized light separator 160 and is colored by coloring layer 170 to become color emission light 112. While the arrangement shown in FIG. 1 utilizes a reflective polarizer, no teaching is provided for its use for colored backgrounds for watches or other apparel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,871 issued to Okumura on Dec. 28, 1999 discloses a transflective liquid crystal display device using a reflective polarizer disposed on the opposite side of the liquid crystal panel as the polarizer. The '871 patent provides for devices having brighter displays. There is no teaching though to use the reflective polarizer to allow for the selection of colored backgrounds for watches or other apparel.
Improved ergonomics are essential to enhancing the interaction of humans with technologically advanced electronic devices. In particular, commonplace electronic devices, such as electronic timepieces, are increasingly becoming more complex and diverse in their functionality. Thus, the ability to accurately and rapidly convey discrete information is important to the design of any timepiece. Nevertheless, the consumer market also demands that such increased complexity and functionality not detract from the comfort, ease of use, or fashion elements. Thus, it is equally important that a watch be comfortable to wear as it is functional to use, and fashionable. Moreover, in the fashion watch market, success is based on giving the customer low priced watches that allow them to match different watches to different outfits. The sales potential in this market for a comfortable and functional watch that can display changing colored segments or simply a watch dial that could change based on preprogrammed electronics or at the whim of the customer is thought to be very strong.